Crees en los Milagros
by nayenlemunantu
Summary: Algo extraño le pasa a Atobe ¿acaso lo han drogado? Lentamente abre los ojos al sentir suaves besos en su cuerpo. Pero... ¿de quien se trata? Descubre qué le hicieron a Atobe mientras sucumbía bajo los efectos de unos adictivos besos. IMPERIAL PAIR LEMON


**¿CREES EN LOS MILAGROS?**

**NAYEN LEMUNANTU**

**2013**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no sabía dónde se encontraba y la pesadez de su cuerpo le decía que algo andaba mal. Sentía calor y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Pudo oír la música que sonaba suavemente, envolviéndolo. Conocía esa melodía, se trataba de "Las Cuatro Estaciones" de Vivaldi. Se sintió transportado a otro espacio y otro tiempo, la música le llevó a un lluvioso día de primavera, sintió el olor de las flores en el campo y la suavidad del césped bajo sus pies descalzos, su cuerpo se empapaba con la intensa lluvia, pero no le era desagradable.

Se trataba de un recuerdo.

Lentamente intentó recuperar la cordura, se encontraba en una cama de suaves sábanas de seda y… ¡Alguien estaba ahí con él!

Comenzó a ser consciente de las suaves caricias que recibía, de las manos delgadas y firmes que recorrían su cuerpo con insistencia, de los delicados besos en su cuello ¡Ese alguien le deseaba intensamente!

De súbito todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ya le había parecido extraña la actitud de Yuushi cuando llegó, tanta amabilidad en él no era usual. Pero… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta a tiempo? ¡Ese tipo lo había drogado!

Pero eso no se quedaría así, al tensai de Hyotei no le iba a alcanzar esta vida para pagarle todo lo que le debía. Esto no se iba a quedar así ¡Esto no se podía quedar así!

**Flashback**

Había asistido a una fiesta en la casa de Oshitari Yuushi, el tensai de su equipo. Al llegar pudo percatarse que muchos jugadores estaban ahí también, prácticamente todos los equipos habían sido invitados.

Él se sentía algo aburrido, la verdad era que ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de fiestas, después de todo él era el único heredero de la poderosa y absurdamente rica familia Atobe, nada del lugar le impresionaba, excepto los gestos de emoción en la cara de los demás asistentes. No quiso perder su tiempo con ellos y se dirigió al segundo piso, donde sabía que debían estar los miembros de su equipo. No es que los extrañase, sólo que prefería estar con ellos a compartir sus horas libres con un montón de plebeyos.

Cuando llegó a la amplia sala de estar ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa, pudo ver a sus compañeros charlando animadamente. Mukahi hablaba divertido, realizando gestos con las manos y la cara, Ootori le escuchaba atento, mientras Shishido no podía contener su cara de fastidio.

-_¡Que absurdo!_- sentenció el chico de la gorra –_Esa historia no te la crees ni tú mismo_-

Ootori sonrió tiernamente, tratando de calmar la pelea que se acababa de formar entre sus superiores. Él desvió la mirada, después de todo, esa pelea no era asunto suyo. Se dirigió a los grandes ventanales que reflejaban las luces de la cuidad, cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, y posaba un objeto helado en su espalda. Sólo llevaba puesta una camisa negra, por lo que el contacto del frio objeto con su espalda le provocó un escalofrió involuntario.

Se volteó con una mirada desafiante impresa en sus ojos grises, sus manos las guardó dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros de algodón de Calvin Klein y alzó una ceja en señal de que esperaba una explicación para semejante hazaña.

-_Te traje un trago, justo el que te gusta_- dijo el peliazul estirando el brazo para darle el vaso a Keigo.

-_¡Vaya! Esto si es sorprendente ¿desde cuándo tanta amabilidad en ti Yuushi?_- habló arrogantemente mientras sacaba su mano derecha del bolsillo para recibir el vaso.

-_¡Vamos! Deja la desconfianza, sólo estoy tratando de ser un buen anfitrión_- dijo el peliazul mientras sonreía de lado.

**Fin Flashback**

¡Buen anfitrión! ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! No, una pesadilla más bien.

Él sabía muy bien que no le era indiferente al chico de cabello azulado, pero nunca se imaginó que su alcance llegaría hasta tal punto. Drogarlo para poder estar con él. Definitivamente la pervertida mente de ese tensai no tenía límites.

Y ahora, por su culpa, estaba ahí, sobre una cama recibiendo suaves besos y caricias que lo estaban volviendo loco. Porque no podía negar que todas las sensaciones que provocaban esos labios sobre su piel eran exquisitas. Por segundos le pareció la sensación más grandiosa del mundo y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo respondía instintivamente frente a esas caricias.

¡Pero que estaba pensando!

Eso no podía ser, se negaba rotundamente a reconocer que sentía placer al sentir las caricias del tensai. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo en su cuerpo y trató de incorporarse. Levantando la cabeza lentamente ya que ésta le daba vueltas aun, trató de fijar su mirada desorbitada sobre algo y vio una cabellera dorada sobre su cuerpo.

Esperen… qué ¡¿Cabellera dorada?!

Sí, la persona que le besaba insistentemente, tenía el pelo color rubio ceniza y no azulado. No se trataba del tensai, era otra persona, pero él aun no podía saber quién era. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y un gemido ahogado salió de su boca al sentir un pequeño mordisco en una de sus tetillas.

Genial. Esto era lo último que le faltaba. Definitivamente se encargaría de que Yuushi pagara con sangre su osadía. No sólo se había atrevido a drogarlo, sino que además lo había dejado a merced de cualquier pervertido. Y ahora se encontrada quién sabe dónde, en los brazos de quién sabe quién, a punto de ser violado.

Esta situación no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo rápido o se arriesgaba a ser violado por un completo desconocido. Trató de parar los tortuosos besos, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no tenía fuerzas y parecía que cada miembro de su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero estaba consciente, su mente no dejaba de pensar y su boca no paraba de expulsar sutiles suspiros que aunque no quisiera, porfiadamente salían de sus labios.

Cuando por fin pudo articular algo parecido a una palabra, dijo:

-_P... ppa… para_-

La tibia boca que repartía dulces besos en todo su cuerpo se detuvo. Pudo sentir como la persona se incorporaba y quedaba a la altura de su cara fijando su mirada sobre él. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio un rostro familiar. Se trataba del capitán de Seigaku: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Aunque ahora había una expresión completamente distinta en su rostro, esa seriedad y estoicismo que lo caracterizaban se habían ido. Sus ojos color miel estaban vidriosos y lo miraban expectantes, llenos de una mezcla entre duda y esperanza. Su cabello dorado estaba más desordenado de lo común y un leve sonrojo estaba instalando en sus mejillas, contrastando con su blanca piel.

Bueno… al menos no sería violado por un completo desconocido.

Sin poder evitarlo, su brazo se estiró para acariciar suavemente el rostro ajeno. No entendía por qué, pero el ver esa sombra de duda en los ojos miel le había partido el alma.

Tezuka se acercó lentamente y besó con suavidad los labios de Keigo. Éste se dejó besar y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del ojimiel. Al parecer su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar, los efectos de la droga debían estar pasando. Sintió alivio, ahora podía tomar el control de su cuerpo otra vez. Pero, extrañamente… no quería parar.

Sintió como Tezuka se acomodaba para quedar sobre él, a la vez que profundizaba el beso. Abrió sus piernas, para darle cabida al otro muchacho y comenzó a recorrer su espalda con sus manos por debajo de la camisa de éste, sintiendo con cada toque una deliciosa sensación, al recorrer la piel suave de la marcada espalda de Tezuka. Sintió como el muchacho tensaba cada musculo de su cuerpo con cada caricia suya y se dedicó ahora a recorrer sus brazos musculosos, mientras con su boca pedía más y más de esos dulces labios.

El beso se vio interrumpido cuando Tezuka se sentó sobre la cama para quitarse la camisa, dejando ver la hermosa piel blanca de su torso desnudo, donde se apreciaban exquisitamente marcados los músculos de su abdomen. Keigo se mordió el labio inferior instintivamente al apreciar semejante vista, estiro su brazo derecho para acariciar las clavículas del otro y finalmente rodearle el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí para continuar con aquel dulce beso. Sintió cómo Tezuka ponía sus manos en sus caderas y levantó una de sus piernas, comenzando a realizar rítmicos movimientos que provocaron su excitación a través del roce de sus cuerpos. Aun con los pantalones de por medio, Keigo sintió cómo su miembro se endurecía y cómo a su compañero le sucedía lo mismo. Lo deseaba, quería sentirlo completamente dentro de su cuerpo, ya no aguantaba más.

Al parecer Tezuka sentía lo mismo, pues se incorporó para quitar con movimientos pausados el pantalón y bóxer de Keigo sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sintió cómo su excitación era liberada, irguiéndose sin obstáculos ahora.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando sintió cómo su miembro era introducido completamente en la boca de su compañero. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás al apreciar aquella sensación sin igual, las manos posesivas de Tezuka en su cintura, los movimientos fuertes y lentos que hacía sobre su miembro al succionarlo una y otra vez. La sensación era cálida, exquisita, apretó con fuerza las sábanas con sus manos y su espalda se dobló al sentir tal placer, mientras no paraba de gemir. Se sentía a punto de desfallecer, su piel se erizaba, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, estaba a punto de acabar.

-_Te.. ahh… Tezuka… voy… a acabar… ahh- _Dijo con voz entrecortada por gemidos.

Éste lo miró directamente a los ojos y continuó con su trabajo con mayor ahínco aun. Finalmente sintió como se corría dentro de la boca del ojimiel, su semen salió como una explosión en espasmos cada vez más intensos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y sintió un hormigueo delicioso en todo su cuerpo. Los latinos de su corazón eran increíblemente rápidos y fuertes y su respiración era entrecortada.

Cuando por fin volvió a sentir que su cerebro funcionaba nuevamente, pudo percatarse de la mirada curiosa del otro sobre su persona. Tezuka se veía feliz, una sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios delgados y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, con el fulgor de la pasión.

-_Eres exquisito_- sentenció

Keigo no pudo sentir ni oír nada más, sus ojos se cerraron porfiadamente aunque él quería permanecer despierto. Quería decirle a Tezuka cuándo le había gustado, quería decirle que ya nunca más podría vivir sin el elixir de sus dulces besos. Pero su cuerpo se trasportó lentamente a los reinos de Morfeo, debía seguir bajo los efectos de la droga aun. Lo último que sintió, fue unos delicados labios posándose en su frente a modo de un dulce beso y la sensación de seguridad que lo embargó al ser envuelto por los fuertes brazos de Tezuka.

Después de todo, creía que no tendría que dedicarse a hacerle la vida de cuadritos al enfermo mental de Yuushi. Tal vez, hasta tendría que agradecerle, ya que, sin querer, el peliazul había logrado un milagro. Debía ser un tensai después de todo.


End file.
